


What makes the man?

by Louisthelion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Gay, M/M, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisthelion/pseuds/Louisthelion
Summary: What happens when you don't know your boyfriend doesn't know you weren't always, well a boy.Yuuri is going to have to tell him eventually. He's heard horror stories of people came out at the wrong time. How can he know Victor wouldn't be repulsed. With a heck ton help from Phichit and Chris, will Yuuri tell Victor?AKA:Trans boy Yuuri hasn't come out to his fiance in fear of rejection, and Victor is worried about whatever is bothering his Yuuri.





	1. The setup.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Yuri on ice. Also my first publishing on this website. ...and my first smut. So yeah, this isn't great. Smut in later chapters. The first chapter is slightly shorter than the others because it's setting everything up.

Yuuri stuck his hand further down the popcorn bowl he was holding. He rubbed his lower stomach area  
in pain.  
He heard shuffling at the door,  
“Yuuri? I’m home. Are you there?” said Victor pushing the door open. Yuuri hastily shoved the popcorn  
under the couch and pretended to have been sleeping the whole time.  
“Hello Yuuri,” said Victor, sitting next to his fiancé and pushed his hair up to kiss his forehead. He  
switched off whatever cheesy sitcom Yuuri had been watching, and pushed Yuuri over so he could lay  
next to him.  
He was just about to kiss Yuuri again when Yuuri’s stomach made a disturbing gurgling noise. Victor  
leapt back.  
“Yuuri? Are you feeling unwell?” asked an alarmed Victor. Yuuri seemed incredibly unalarmed by this  
feat.  
“Yeah, it’s just bloating,” Yuuri brushed off, his voiced muffled by the pillow pressed against his face.  
“Yuuri,” Victor sounded disappointed in him, “you haven’t been cheating on your diet, have you?”  
Yuuri flew up from the couch in an instant, “Wh- No, Victor, I-I didn’t- I wouldn’t!” How was he meant  
to explain this? I was bad enough he had to even get his period again (an unfortunate side effect of switching testosterone), what was he going to tell Victor.  
“It’s alright Yuuri. We all take cheat days,” winked Victor.  
Thank god. Yuuri had escaped it this time. But he had to tell Victor eventually.

............................................................

A few weeks after the ‘popcorn incident’ as Yuuri had now coined the event, Yuuri and Victor were  
unpacking in a fancy hotel.  
“Yuuri?” yelled Victor, unpacking his bag on the bed.  
“Yeah?” responded Yuuri from the bathroom.  
“What is the name of our room? I want to know in case Chris or someone would like to come over  
later.”  
Chris was one of the other skaters who was going to be at the party tonight. Almost all the people who  
were taking part in skating next season were going to be there.  
“Our room is the..” he checked the key in his hand, “steam dream honeymoon sweet.”  
“That should set the tone of the evening well” chuckled Victor as he walked up behind Yuuri and  
embraced him. Yuuri blushed ferociously. Yuuri loved Victor with all his heart. But he didn’t know if they  
were on the same page for their ‘evening plans’.  
Honestly, Yuuri to give Victor what he wanted. Hell, wanted as much, if not more than Victor.  
But Victor had lived his entire in St Peterborough, Russia. And while Victor was clearly not a homophobe, Yuuri had no idea if he was open to trans people and all the hecking other genders he needed to remember.  
Victor had been a huge step in Yuuri's personal acceptance. His parents had always been supporting, given him, a short haircut at a young age for, gotten his name changed at school and the day he had been accepted into the /boy's/ junior skating league.  
But Victor had been comfortable going out in long hair, flowers and a half skirt skating costume (that Yuuri now cherished with pride) and overall he gave a sense of confidence in what he was doing.  
And while in any other relationship, Yuuri would have put his happiness over that of some transphobe, it wasn't the same with Victor. Victor was Yuuri's role model. He had looked up to him for long. How was meant to throw away everything they had, just like that.

............................................................

Half an hour and about two bottles of champagne between them, Victor, Chris and Pichit were laughing  
their asses off.  
“Wait- he did what with his...?” Pichit laughed uncontrollably. Chris was telling them some of his alarming  
but intriguing sexual escapades.

“And you, Victor. What is the strangest thing you’ve ever done with a man? Yuuri seems like he has a  
few tricks up his soft black sleeves.”  
It was a very normal thing for Chris to say, but if Yuuri wasn’t using the bathroom at that moment, he  
would have been ruby as the wine that had sent him to the bathroom in the first place.

“Yuuri and I aren’t extremely intimate,” blushed Victor, mildly annoyed at Chris’ comments about his  
Yuuri.  
“Wait, never?” asked Phichit, a little confused.  
“I don’t think Yuuri is a particularly intimate person. I’ve never even seen him get an erection.”  
Mumbled Victor.  
Pichit now looked incredibly confused.  
Then he spotted Yuuri walking over. He grabbed his wrist.

“Yuuri. A moment alone.''  
''Yeah what's up Phichit?'' questioned the dark haired man, careful not to spill his Ribena.  
''Why does Victor seem to be under that you own a penis?'' demanded Phichit. Yuuri took a spit take.  
''What?'' Yuuri was flustered.  
''He said he had never seen you get an erection. Please tell me you've told him,'' sighed Phichit.  
''I- I..... I was planning to.'' 

Phichit took a long breath. He and his friend needed to have a long chat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is drunk as heck, and might be asking for a little more than Yuuri is ready to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, 'What do u think?' Is a fictional song. If ur wondering, it goes to the tune of 'do you wanna hang' from Be more chill)

Phichit and Yuuri and had managed to settle their arguing. Phichit understood that his friend wasn’t ready yet. Now, however, the two men were faced with an even more pressing problem. Carrying Chris and Victor back to their respective rooms.  
‘’Yuuri!’’ slurred Victor.  
‘’Y- Yes Victor,’’ Yuuri heaved, straining from Victor and Chris’ collective weight. Victor pulled Yuuri’s ear to his mouth. He seemingly whispered something. There was further proof of this as Yuuri almost dropped him in shock.  
‘’WH- N- Victor! We.. Not right now,’’ blushed Yuuri ferociously.  
Chris started singing a series of sexually suggestive songs, clearly having understood what Victor had implied.  
Victor tried to join in on the chorus of ‘What do u think?’ but sounded more like a beluga than Wendy Chiremont. The singing (and thus, Yuuri embarrassment ended) when the four men finally got out of the staircase.  
‘’Well, this is us,’’ Yuuri apologized to his friends, as they reached his and Victor’s room. They were on a different level to the other skaters because they were sharing a room.  
Phichit shot him a look saying ‘You’re leaving me with him’. Yuuri mouthed a quick ‘sorry’, before searching for his hotel card. He scanned his Jacket pockets. Then his shirt pockets. Shit! Had he forgotten them? Suddenly he felt something soft down his back trouser pocket.  
‘’Yuuri? I found the key,’’ Victor grinned stupidly. Yuuri blushed and took the card from the drunken man.  
He pushed the key down the slot, heaved the door open, and pushed Victor onto the bed. And with that action he suddenly realized something. Victor was now lying on the bed. Bed. As in singular bed. Oh fuck.  
‘’Yuuri, would it be alright if I used your phone?’’ asked Victor. Yuuri absentmindedly unlocked the phone for him. Victor opened Bluetooth in settings and connected it to the hotel room’s speaker.  
Yuuri went into the bathroom and wasn’t too concerned. He did have some medical files, and over all just weird shit on his phone, but Victor probably wouldn’t find anything horrific in his music, besides all the weird songs on his phone were in Japanese.  
But Victor somehow managed to find one of said ‘Weird songs’. It was one of the literally five sexual songs on his phone. It was ‘What do u think?’ by Wendy Chiremont.  
‘’What do you think?’’ started the song, ‘’About my new lipstick? Or my new colla’? What do you think? Do I make wanna you holla?’’ Victor lip synched along to the song. Yuuri blushed even redder than the bed sheets Victor was leaning on.  
‘’Victo- I don’t wa- What?’’ Victor put his finger over Yuuri’s lips. He pulled him in and made him sway to the tune, which was rapidly getting louder and faster,  
‘’What would you think? If I started to strip! Oh yeah! And tell me, what would you think- IF I PULLED OUT A WHIP?’’ Victor pulled him closer with every line. Yuuri was deeply embarrassed, and starting to break out in a sweat.  
‘’Victor! What the fucking hell get off of me!’’ Yuuri shoved Victor in the stomach. Victor held the area of his gut that Yuuri had just kicked. Victor falling backwards caused the speaker’s cord to be jutted out.  
‘’I am so sorry,’’ gasped Yuuri, hastily helping Victor back up.  
‘’It’s fine Yuuri. I was asking you for something you were not ready for. It’s my fault for getting so drunk,’’ Victor sat down in the chair in front of the bed.  
‘’I’m sorry Victor, I mean- I know that you really want this.. and I can’t give it to you yet, and I’m a terrible b- boyf- riend-, ’’ Yuuri was welling up.  
‘’Yuuri. This isn’t your fault. I already told you, it was irresponsible of me to drink so much. If you hadn’t stopped me I might have done horrible and illegal,’’ Victor apologized.  
He felt really guilty. He was an idiot for not being more careful. Victor never wanted to make Yuuri feel in any way unhappy. All he wanted was for his Katsudon to feel important and loved. He had planned to spend the evening with Yuuri, for their first time together. But alas, he was to currently much too drunk to think straight and Yuuri was bawling his eyes out.  
‘’Hey, Yuuri. It’s fine,’’ sighed Victor. He decided to turn on the tv, in an attempt to break the awful atmosphere in the room.  
He sat down on the bed, watching the documentary that was now playing, and he kissed Yuuri’s forehead as the dark haired man climbed under the sheets.  
Yuuri was texting Phichit.  
[Yuuri] Kit-Kat: SOS  
[Phichit] Hampsterhead: U finally texted bac  
*back  
Kit-Kat: Yeah. Sry about leaving u w/ Chris  
Hampsterhead: Lol. It was fine. He managed to call his BF so I was just able to leave him there. Thk god I didn’t have to help change him.  
Kit-Kat: yeah butt to be fair he always does it for us tho  
Hampsterhead: Only to see dicks  
Omg wait I just realized I said that 2 u.  
Lol  
Kit-Kat: lol wuz waiting 4 you to reaalize  
Hampsterhead: so wait does Chris no  
( that Ur trans)  
Kit-Kat: fuck probs actually  
Hampsterhead: so… Chris knows but not viktod  
Kit-Kat: Plz stop. I already had an incidemt like that 2day.  
This conversation persisted for quite a while. Yuuri told Phichit what had just happened. Phichit told him that it was his choice, but that he strongly recommended that Yuuri be honest with Victor, hopefully before tonight's incidents could repeat themselves.


End file.
